


Iwaizumi Hajime (27) Athletic Trainer.

by NekoNekoNekoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Comfort, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gym, Love, Multi, Volleyball, Workout, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, hq, ill throw hands with oikawa, marry me Iwaizumi, no cap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. He Lives Here, Rent Free

I think I have a problem. 

But, it’s a problem that doesn’t hurt anyone and I’m okay with that. 

✨ m a n i f e s t i n g a t h r e e d i w a i z u m i ✨

But wash yo H A N D S! And be more like Kiyoomi Sakusa, wear your mask you germs. 

.C O R O N A V I R U S.


	2. Gym Time ft. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I walk in the spot (yeah) this is what I see (okay)  
> Everybody stops and they staring at me  
> I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it  
> Show it, show it, show it  
> I'm sexy and I know it  
> I'm sexy and I know it

I love my sleep. I could wake up for the day and take a nap an hour later. I just love sleeping, probably because when I sleep; I don’t sleep “well”, if that makes any sense. So, I figured- why not just have random ass naps everywhere? 

But sometimes I have really vivid dreams and just snuggle down deeper into my blankets while being content and snuggled, happy as a clam. 

However, when you share a home with a male who is DETERMINED to get you to join him at the gym before the SUN was even awake... it makes it real hard to continue with my happy clam life. And after insistent begging and pleading, I’d finally agreed that I’d join him for a gym session. 

I felt his hands shaking me, rocking me back and forth as he flicked on the lamp on my side of the bed. “Wake up Y/N... time to fulfill your promise!” 

Groaning, I roll over and glance at the alarm clock. My eyes wincing at the bright light. “Hajime. It’s 4am. Go away.” I whined in annoyance, pulling the duvet over my head to shield from the harsh light. 

A low chuckle echoed around the room and I ignored him, trying to get back to sleep. He’s insane if he thinks for one minute I’m getting up at 4am with him. 

“Nope. Get up, you’re coming today.” He argued and I rolled my eyes under the blanket, gripping it tighter in case he tried to take it from me. 

“Nope.” I responded, snuggling deeper into the center of the bed, my eyes still closed as I tried to fall back asleep. 

“Y/N... Get up.” His voice called, he sounded like he had moved across the room. “Up, up, UP!” 

“What are you MY MOM IWA-CHAN?” I whined under the blanket, feeling like I was losing my fight to return to sleep as the seconds dragged on. 

A low chuckle(not of amusement)warned me, I should have known better. I know this man better than anyone. I also knew how to push his buttons, pretty hard as a matter of fact. “Come on. The quicker you get up, the quicker we can get to the gym. Then you can come home and go back to sleep. Sounds great right?” He coaxed and I let out a loud sigh in defeat, but delaying. A small piece of me hoping he’d go away and leave me alone. 

Apparently, I was taking too long for his liking because the next thing I knew my blanket and body were doused in water. “HAJIME! YOU ASS! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” I screeched, throwing off the blanket and glaring at his smug face that stared down at me. Crossing my arms in irritation, he chuckled. “I’m glad you’re awake.” 

I frowned deeply and pushed the now wet blankets off the bed, I fought the urge to throw a tantrum this early as I stood up, thoroughly annoyed. “You’re probably THE worst boyfriend I’ve ever had!” 

He shrugged before taking a step towards me, and I stepped away. Hajime frowned and I glared at him with crossed arms, “You didn’t have to POUR WATER ON ME.” I returned with a whine. 

“You shouldn’t have been a little bitch.” 

I held my hand to my heart. “Ouch Haj, that hurts my feelings!” 

Landing a slight pat on my butt as I walked past him, he grinned down at my annoyed face. “You’ll survive. Come on. Get changed. I’ll go make you some coffee.” 

“This better be worth it..” I muttered as I walked to change. 

✨ Five sets later ✨

“Haj-Haj i need a B R E A K! I’m D Y I N G.” I cried, sweat pouring into my eye sockets and burning as I stumbled towards him, my heart threatening to explode. 

Hajime Iwaizumi let out another small chuckle as he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. “You’re so dramatic. Go take a break, but stretch- it’ll help with the soreness. I’m going to do more lifts.” 

“Athletic trainer my ass, devil trainer is more an appropriate title.” I mumbled as he walked over to the weight bench and I took a seat on the floor, downing water like my life depended on. 

As I watched him work out, I felt a smile glide across my lips and I cocked my head to the side as he did squats. Ooooh. Boy the view from here isn’t bad- not bad at aaaaallll. Lemme have yo babies Hajime. 

I was admiring my boyfriend when a shadow covered me. Glancing up, a male stood there with a flirty smile. “Hey there.”

No one has ever described me as passive or quiet, so I quickly stood up- very much not enjoying him standing over me. “Soooo not interested.” I replied, giving him an over exaggerated once over. 

A slight pout graced his lips, he was attractive; but I was already off the market so to speak, Hajime hadn’t proposed yet, but I knew we’d end up married one day. 

At least I hoped so. I thought with a frown, doubts beginning to swirl. 

“You looked lonely.” Came his response, pulling me from my thoughts. 

I fought the urge to make a gagging sound, so instead I smirked and gestured to where my boyfriend was standing with furrowed eyebrows and an annoyed expression. “Yeah well- see that FYNE ass specimen that’s looking at us like he’s going to murder someone? That’s my boyfriend- he do be killing people. So, I’d be on my way if I were you.” 

Glancing between Hajime and myself, he held up his hands. “I didn’t realize Iwaizumi had someone, he’s scary. So enjoy your work out!” 

I waved him off with a chuckle and it didn’t take long before I felt a presence behind me, I could feel his fury. “Who the fuck was that?” He barked, as his eyes remained trained on the male who’d tried to make a move on his girl. 

Spinning around, I laid a hand on his chest. Most of the time, he could be even headed; but his anger was a scary thing as well. Tooru was one of the few people who was always on the receiving end. Though I imagine his entire Japan team of volleyball players felt his wrath on occasion. “Chill out Hulk. Just some rando trying to get a piece of this.” I replied, making a movement with my hands going from the top of my body to the bottom. 

His gaze flittered down to me before he looked away with an annoyed “TCH.”

A small bubble of giggles left my lips and he narrowed his eyes at me “What do you find so amusing about this?” 

“Are you J E A L O U S?” I asked with a coy grin plastered on my lips. 

Crossing his arms in response, I bit my lip, doing my best to suppress another giggle. “I just don’t like when meatheads try to hit on you.” 

Clearing my throat, I cocked my head to the side and felt a sliver of delight when he raised an eyebrow at me as I spoke “Weren’t YOU the one who INSISTED, quite frequently might I add- that I join you for a workout? Because I’m pretty sure that was YOU and not some other Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

Glaring down at me, he gritted his teeth and I let out a low sigh with a head shake. He had no smart ass remark and I gave him a sweet smile, but I really couldn’t help teasing him considering he’d woken me up at 4a.m. 

Standing on my tip toes, I planted a kiss on his sweaty cheek. “You know Haj, I haven’t seen you this riled up since Oikawa came into town a few months ago.” 

I felt his body tense with fury. I’d known since high school that I’d wanted to marry Hajime. Since the first moment I’d seen him, Oikawa had never even been on my radar as anything more than a friend. But when he’d come to visit from Brazil. My lovely boyfriend had thought we’d spent WAY too much time alone without him. “Do you blame me?” He asked, his eyes narrowed with renewed annoyance. 

“You’re such a baby!” I giggled, much to his displeasure that was written across his face. “Tooru is and always be- just a friend. You don’t have to Hulk out every time a guy talks to me.” I said with a head shake, turning around to grab my discarded water bottle. 

A loud cry left my lips when a palm connected with my ass, “Hey! Ow! That hurt!” as I swiftly turned around to glare at him, rubbing my ass cheek. 

Leaning down to my ear, my boyfriend whispered. “Don’t be disrespectful in public.” 

Crossing my own arms in front of my body, I glared at him. “What are you even gonna do?” 

A sly smirk caused his lips to curl up and I gulped slightly. “You know what? I think I’m done for today.” He said, his eyes danced down my body and I raised an eyebrow in response. 

“Good!” I said, ignoring the leering look in his eyes. “I’m ready for my bed!”

Taking a menacing step towards me, he put his lips near my ear. “I’m ready for you in bed too.” he said in a low tone, before placing a kiss on my neck. 

My face flushed every shade of red as he stepped away, a smug grin on his face before he headed to grab his gym bag. “Let’s go babe.” He said, his hand held out waiting for me to take it. 

Sighing, I grabbed his hand and I KNEW when we got home- the LAST thing I’d get to do was sleep.


	3. Come Get Your Man, He Got Lost in My DM’s ft. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diachi’s sister?! 
> 
> And Iwaizumi?! 
> 
> So why is Oikawa blowing up her PHONE!?

I let out an annoyed sigh as yet ANOTHER notification went off, signifying that I had a message. Glancing at my phone I saw a familiar contact and let out a groan. 

Diachi shot me a confused look, we had been sitting downstairs working on homework. “Why the long face?” 

I shot him a look as I turned my phone upside down. “I regret giving Oikawa my number.” 

My brother let out a chuckle and smirked. “I didn’t know you liked pretty boys.” 

Making a gag face, I ran a hand through my hair. “First of all... I d o n t. Oikawa P R O M I S E D me he’d only use it if it was volleyball related. Being their manager is a pain in my ASS.” 

“Should’ve just come to Karasuno.” 

“And have to see your ugly mug even MORE? I’ll pass.” 

“Ouch.” 

The buzzing started again, and I flipped my phone to see him calling now. Agitation over came me as I hit accept. “Oikawa Tooru, this has BETTER be important.” 

“Do you think I look better in red or in blue?” 

“Are- are you serious right now?” 

“Well yeah?” 

“So you mean to tell me, you’ve texted me THIRTY TWO times and called to ask me if your outfit scheme WORKED FOR YOU?” 

“.... well when you say it like that it sounds ridiculous.” 

I hung up on him and shot my brother a glare as he let out a loud laugh. “Wow. Such important manager decisions!” He teased 

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to call Suga!” 

“Oh whats he gonna do? He’d help me make fun of you!” 

“Not if I C R I E D.” 

“You wouldn’t!” 

“Sumawara Diachi I absolutely would.” 

“You’re such a pain.” 

“Well, I had a great role model.” 

I glanced back down at my phone. 

Oikawa: YOU’RE SO R U D E.   
Oikawa: I’m going to tell Iwa. 

Me: BOLD of you to assume Hajime would be on YOUR SIDE TRASHYKAWA! 

Actually. I thought with a smirk placed across my lips. What a great reason to call casually him on a Saturday morning! 

I dialed a familiar number, a bright smile on my face. Daichi furrowed his eyebrows as I stared off into space. Imagining my future with a certain wing spiker and our little children. Oikawa Tooru has never been my type, his best friend on the other hand.... 

“Hello?” 

My heart fluttered and I bit my lip. “Hajime!” 

“Oh hey there...” 

“Listen, you better come get your man. He got lost in my DM’s.” 

“Shittykawa... I told him to stop.” 

“Welllllllll.. 32 text messages and three phone calls later - here we are” 

“I’ll take care of it.” 

“My knight in Oikawa slaying armor!”

“....” 

“Sorry that was weird.” 

“It’s okay, I’m used to your quirks by now.” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” 

“Oh come on, you know what I mean.” 

“No I don’t!” 

“.....” 

“Hajimeeeeeeee!” 

“You’re cute, but you also do some random things that make zero sense.” 

“You think I’m cute?” 

“That’s not what I said” 

“That’s E X A C T L Y what you said!” 

“Okay but I didn’t mean it like that!” 

“So I SHOULD go on that date with Oikawa?” 

“Do what you want with Shittykawa!” 

“Your words say one thing but your tone says otherwise.” 

Diachi let out an annoyed groan. “Can you take your flirting somewhere else?” 

I held the phone to my ear and stuck my tongue out at him. “You can leave just as easily as I can!” 

“Whose that?” 

I shot my brother a glare to which he rolled his eyes. “My pain in the ass brother.” 

“He sounds familiar.” 

“Hajime, you’re joking right? It’s Diachi, from Karasuno.”

“Huh?”

I shot Diachi a look as he tried to suppress his laughter. “He’s cute, but sometimes slow. The Karasuno captain.” I said with a shake of my head. 

“OOOOOOOOOH. Diachi is your brother. Sawamura. Got it.” 

“Yes. Yes Iwa-chaaaaan.” 

“.....you’re spending way too much time with Trashykawa.” 

I laughed and Diachi laid his chin in his hand, waiting for the conversation to end; it was cute to see his sister flirting. A small smile inches across his lips as he figured out she was smitten with the vice captain from Aoba Johsai, which he was thankful for- it coulda been his playboy best friend Oikawa.

“But you just said—!” 

“Did you just tell him I’m cute?” 

“Okay I gotta go! Get your boy! Byyyyyyye!” 

I hung up and ran a hand through my hair, my face flushed placing my phone on the table, ignoring the knowing look coming from across from me. 

“So it’s NOT OIKAWA. It’s Iwaizumi.” He commented with a teasing tone. 

“That’s IT! I am calling Koushi.” 

“Call him, I’ve already sent a group text!” 

“Sawamura!” I shouted in embarrassment, leaping across the table to strangle him. 

He let out a huge laugh as he evaded my attack. 

“I’m going to K I L L Y O U!” 

•••

About an hour later, I heard a knocking on the door. I cocked my head to the side at Diachi. “Did you invite Koushi? Or Asahi?” I asked, and he shook his head. 

“I’m not expecting anyone.” 

“Hn. Me either” I replied as the knocking continued. 

“I’ll get it.” He said, standing up and walking to the door. 

I shrugged and put my headphones back in, tapping my pencil to the beat as I read over the course material. 

A hand touched my shoulder and I let out a screech as I fell out of the chair, staring up at a familiar set of eyes. “Hajime! What are you doing here?” I asked as he held out his hand to help me up. 

“You hung up on me.” 

“Where’s Diachi?” 

“He said something about going to Sugawara’s house. That’s the vice captain right? Silver hair?” 

“Yeah that’s him.” 

We settled into an awkward silence. “I can’t believe Daichi left me here unsupervised.” I muttered, sitting back down in my chair. 

To my surprise and delight, Iwa pulled Diachi’s chair around and placed it beside me. 

“So, you can’t hang up on me now.” 

“Don’t you have ANYTHING better to be doing?” 

“No.” 

“Ugh. Hajime....” 

“Don’t make that noise. It’s not ladylike.” 

I made a gag face and he wrinkled his face. “And you’re dodging.” 

“No I’m not!” I argued back, turning back to my homework. 

“Come on... you owe me.” He said, taking the pencil from my hand. 

I groaned, but continued to stare at the paperwork in front of me. “Ugh. Okay. Fine. YES. i told my brother you were cute.” 

“Hn.” 

“That’s all you have to say? “Hn”? I always thought you were a man of few words Iwaizumi but-“ 

“Did you just call me Iwaizumi?” 

“Yes?” 

“No. My name is Hajime.” 

I let my eyes roll into the back of my head and opened my mouth to make a smart comment when my phone buzzed. I glared at Hajime. “If that is Shittykawa, you can leave! You said you told him to stop.” 

Leaning over me, he grabbed my phone- made a face as he saw his best friends picture pop up, shot me a smirk and then answered it. “Hello Shittykawa.” His eyes never leaving mine. 

I huffed, but his grin deepened as he held up one finger. I glared but his smile never wavered. “Yes. Yes I’m at her house. Why wouldn’t I be? She’s my girlfriend. Since now. Looks like you missed your chance Trashykawa. You’re lucky I’m not there to hit you. Hey, we were really busy doing boyfriend and girlfriend THINGS. So I’m going to let you go. See ya!” 

He smirked as he handed my phone back and I felt my face flush. “Why would you tell him that!?” 

This man had the AUDACITY to look sheepish. “Tell him what exactly?” 

Glaring at him, I leaned in closer. “Don’t you dare act coy with me Iwaizumi.” 

Hajime’s eyebrows rose. “I don’t think I know what you mean. Also, don’t call me Iwaizumi again.” 

Snickering, I grinned-a challenge written in my eyes. “HA. What are you gonna do if I do? Iwa-izu-mi.” 

Before I could move, blink, or think- he’d grabbed my chin and kissed me. He sat back and smiled, “call me Hajime.” 

I blinked a few times. “Did you just-?” 

“Uh Huh.” 

“Do it again!” 

“Call me Hajime.” 

“No. Iwaizumi.” 

“Okay that’s fine. No more for you.” 

“That is so rude.” 

“What’s rude is not calling your boyfriend by his name.”

“I could just call you Iwa-Chan!”

“The fuck you can.” 

“Wait- boyfriend?!” 

“You’re really slow today huh?” 

“No! But I got kissed and I’m just trying to process it.” 

“I could kiss you again?” 

“Absolutely!” 

“Call me Hajime.” 

I let out a deep sigh and smiled sweetly. “Hajime — will you pretty please kiss me again?” 

It sent a ripple of joy through me when he returned my smile. “I could never say no to a request like that!”


	4. Who is SHE?! Ft. Iwaizumi [Text Messages]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone sends Y/N a photo of Hajime hugging some other WOMAN! G A S P!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a ~ warning ~ suicide is mentioned. 
> 
> Please don’t read it if it will make you upset. 💜
> 
> Also, my DM’s are always open!

Y/N:  
Hajime. 

Hulk:  
Whatever it is, I didn’t do it. 

Y/N:  
hajimehuggingarandomgirl.jpeg  
Who. The. Fuck. Is. This. Hoe

Hulk:  
Really Y/N? 

Y/N:  
Really Hajime? 

Hulk:  
🤨

Y/N:  
I mean if you’re going to cheat, do it with someone who has STYLE! 

Hulk:  
Y/N... who sent you that? 

Y/N:  
What does it matter! Those clothes are AWFUL! And her HAIR?! GROSS! She needs a day at the salon! 

Hulk:  
Oikawa send you that? 

Y/N:  
Of COURSE HE DID! What a SLUT! She has to KNOW you’re with someone right?! 

Hulk:  
Y/N... baby. 

Y/N:  
Don’t you “baby” me! Who is SHE?! I’m going to KILL HER. 

Hulk:  
I thought you didn’t believe in suicide? 

Y/N:  
Huh? 

Hulk:  
You dork, that is me and YOU! That was taken last weekend when I stopped by to say “HI” after we wrapped up a meeting. Oikawa and I had a conversation about it, stating it looks like I was cheating on you. And I disagreed, saying you trusted me more than that. 

Y/N:  
Wow. Hajime. You’re the best boyfriend EVER! 

Hulk:  
Pfft. I can’t believe you Y/N. 

Y/N:  
I’m sorry!!!! Is that REALLY what I look like from behind!? 

Hulk:  
Your hair and what you’re wearing aren’t exactly what I’m looking at when I look at the back of you baby. 

Y/N:  
Huh?? What else is back there?? 

Hulk:  
You’re too pretty to be THAT dumb. 

Y/N:  
YOU LOOKING AT MY LADY LUMPS 🍑?! 

Hulk:  
:shrug: Cant help it. Anyway, I’m going back to work. Love you. 

Hulk:  
Oh. And be sure you schedule that salon visit, your hair does look kinda ugly. 

Y/N:  
I hate you. 

~ b o n u s ~ 

Hajime:  
You’re a shitty loser and I’m going to kick your ass. 

Tooru:  
WAIT! NO IT WAS A JOKE! You’re the one who said she wouldn’t freak out. 

Hajime:  
Nope. Imma kick your ass and THEN you’re going to THANK ME for not killing you. 

Tooru:  
So violent Iwa~Chaaaaan! 

Hajime:  
Orange may be my new favorite color. 

Tooru:  
Huh? WAIT! No! IWA! NO!


	5. Iwaizumi Confession [Text Message]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hajime. 
> 
> ✨ m a n i f e s t ✨

Hulk:  
Y/N... I have something I need to tell you. 

Y/N:  
Huh? What is it? You know you can tell me anything. 

Hulk:   
I’m in love with you. 

Y/N:  
Ha. That’s funny, stop joking around. 

Hulk:  
Who the fuck said I was joking? 

Y/N:  
Come on Iwa. That’s not fair. You’re being mean. 

Hulk:  
I’m not being mean! I love you! You idiot! 

Y/N:  
No.. no you’re not. I’ve been second to Tooru my whole life. My WHOLE life and I will NOT sit by and be your second choice because you cannot have him. I won’t do it. 

Hulk:  
Y/N. I don’t even LIKE Shittykawa as a person- what in the HELL makes you think I’d be in love with him!? That’s disgusting. 

Y/N:  
Well.... 🤣 sorry Iwaizumi. I couldn’t resist. You KNOW I’ve had a stupid ass crush on you forever and you’ve made me wait this long. I had to make you sweat. 

Hulk:  
Yeah, I know. So your first order of business as my girlfriend is to delete TikTok. 

Y/N:  
NO WAY! YOU CANT MAKE ME! 

Hulk:  
I can be there in about twenty minutes woman. 

Y/N:  
BooHoo!! Like I’m scared of you ~Iwa-Chaaaan~ 

Hulk:  
👹 you will be 👹 see ya in twenty 👹


	6. Husband Hajime

“HAJIMEEEEEEEE!!!” 

“Why are you screaming?! Are you okay?!”

Hajime bolted across the house to find his wife up on the counter, looking panicked and scared eyes bouncing all around the floor, as if searching for something to avoid or catch. 

Furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at her face, trying to quell the panic inside his heart. “Better question, why are you on top of the counter?” 

Her arms were laid flat against the cabinets as she still sought something on the floor, doing her best to avoid any contact. “Not to alarm you dearest, but THERE IS A GIANT RAT!! IT RAN UNDER THE TABLE AHHHH!!! There it is!!!! HAJIME!!! GET IT OUUUUUUUUT!!!” 

Quickly finding the source of her fear and panic, a small chuckle did escape his lips as she sent him the ugliest go to hell look he’d ever seen in their three years of marriage, making moves to scoop up the creature who had cornered himself. “So you mean to tell me— that my 5’6, take no shit WIFE who bosses around professional athletes 2x her size—- is afraid of a MOUSE?!”

The non-amused chuckle that left her lips gave him the answer he needed as he shook his head in amusement. There wasn’t much that scared the woman, but a mouse? Of all the things in the world? A MOUSE?! 

“GET IT OUT! That is NOT a mouse Haji! That is a RAT!” 

“Honey, that is a MOUSE. See, look!” 

“AAHHH!! GET IT OUT OF MY HOUSEEEEEEE!!” 

“Awe look, he’s harmless.” 

“Hajime. I swear on all that is holy, I will smoother you in YOUR SLEEP!” 

“Pfft. Yeah right.” He scoffed, turning to leave with the offensive creature in his hand. 

Lowering her arms , she crossed her arms and glared down at him as he was leaving the room. “I swear to ... Hajime. I have an Oikawa body pillow and I WILL use it to smother you.” 

His entire body froze and rippled as he yanked his head around, almost forgetting the small creature in his hand. “Wait... what!? You have an OIKAWA BODY PILLOW!?”

Her face turned bright red, in embarrassment. Oikawa had given it as a gift when his merch had printed, an “advantage to being his best friends wife”- he had said. “YES!” 

Shaking his head, a scowl graced his face and she had to fight to think it was cute because, mad Iwa was always a hot Iwa, as he turned his whole body around. “Forget the mouse, why the FUCK do you have an oikawa body pillow!?” 

“He gave it to me as a gift!” She protested. 

“WHEN?!” 

“When his merch first got printed.” 

“Baby, why don’t you come on down?” 

“Baby, why don’t you get that RAT out be my house?” 

“I’m trying to but you’re on top of the COUNTER.” 

“That is R U D E! I’m not going to throw away his gift!” 

“You should! I’m going to kill him.” 

“Hard to do when he’s in BRAZIL Hajime!” 

“Not if i book a plane ticket.” 

“Don’t you DARE.” 

“Oh I do dare. I’m going to take this little baby outside snd then I’m coming back. We aren’t done” he remarked, quickly walking to the door and releasing the mouse before bounding back to the kitchen, where his wife still stood on the counter.

Arms crossed, she stared down at him. “Yes we are!!! Don’t make me pull out my Atsumu pillow!!!” 

Faster than she could imagine, Hajime had her thrown over his shoulder by her legs, now dangling over his shoulder, she hit him. “Let me go you giant hulk!” 

“What the fuck did you say?!” 

“I said nothing.” 

“Naw sweetie, what did you say? You have an Atsumu pillow? As in MY player Miya Atsumu.” 

Walking out of the kitchen, carrying her as if she was nothing but a sack of potatoes, she bit her lip and quietly responded. “Do you know another Miya?” 

A low growl left his lips as he paused outside their bedroom, now fully curious as to how his wife had hid not ONE, but TWO different pillows of TWO different men. “How did you acquire that? 

“He... gave it to me.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Hajime, where we going?” 

“Seems to me I need to remind you WHOM you belong too baby girl.” 

“NoNoNo! Haji. I need my legs! Baby! No! I have to work.” 

“Obviously not, you can prop them up on OIKAWA and ATSUMU.” 

“No!! I’m sorry! Baby! Please! Mercy.”


	7. We ARE Still Getting Married ... Right? [Text Message]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Wedding Convos

Baby Crow:  
Hey, are you awake? 

Hulky Haji:   
Now I am, you okay? 

Baby Crow:   
Yeah. Just — just knowing we’re getting MARRIED tomorrow - ya know? 

Hulky Haji:   
I know. It’s exciting. 

Baby Crow:   
Oh so you agree? 

Hulky Haji:  
Agree? 

Baby Crow:   
We are still on for tomorrow? Like you’re gonna marry me? 

Hulky Haji:   
Hey— of course we’re still on you dumbass!! 

Baby Crow:   
AWH IWAAACHAAAAN, stop being mean to meeeeee! 

Hulky Haji:   
You sound just like Shittykawa. 

Baby Crow:  
MEAN IWA! M E A N! I AM an Oikawa after all! 

Hulky Haji:  
Only for the next 12 hours and then you’ll be an Iwaizumi. 

Baby Crow:  
Oooooooh. Yeah. I kinda forgot that. It’s a little wow, imma be an Iwa-Chan!!! 

Hulky Haji:  
You’re going to make me vomit. Stop it. You’re such a dumbass sometimes. 

Baby Crow:  
Stop it Hajime. 

Hulky Haji:  
I miss you. 

Baby Crow:  
You literally saw me at our rehearsal dinner. You gave me a kiss and told me you loved me. 

Hulky Haji:   
Yeah and it’s been too long. 

Baby Crow:  
So needy Hajime. 

Hulky Haji:  
Only for you-plus I’m thinking of allllll the things we’re gonna do after we get married. Your legs will be — 

Baby Crow:  
ANYYYYYWAYYYYYY, I’ll see you tomorrow? 

Hulky Haji:  
6:30P.M sharp - I’ll be the one wearing a tux at the front. 

Baby Crow:  
But Tooru is also wearing a tux!! However will I tell the difference? 

Hulky Haji:   
Tch. I’ll be the HANDSOME one wearing a tux at the end of the aisle; I can’t wait to see you in your dress. 

Baby Crow:  
Oh baby. Your mind is going to be blown, I’ll be the really pretty one. 

Baby Crow:  
Also- you have to be nicer to your brother in law. 

Baby Crow:   
Haj? 

Hulky Haji:   
Sorry, I had to throw up when you called him that. 

Baby Crow:  
But he’s going to be! T O M O R R O W 

Hulky Haji:  
Yeah. Yeah. I know. 

Baby Crow:  
Okay. Well, I love you but I gotta get some beauty sleep. 

Hulky Haji:   
You’re already beautiful, why don’t you just come over here? 

Baby Crow:  
HECK NO. I’d never leave. 

Hulky Haji:  
Come onnnnn, I need a kiss! 

Baby Crow:  
Mwah. 😘   
There you go. You can get all the kisses once I’m yours tomorrow! 

Hulky Haji:   
You’re already mine. 

Baby Crow   
You’re such a cheese ball Haj. 

Hulky Haji:   
But I’m your cheese ball! 

Baby Crow:   
Yeah, you are. Officially mine tomorrow 🥰

Hulky Haji   
Are you sure YOU wanna marry me? 

Baby Crow:  
Actually— 

Baby Crow:   
Haj? 

Hulky Haji:   
Yeah. I’m here. 

Baby Crow:   
I’m joking- of course. I wanna marry you, I wanna have alllllll your babies! 

Hulky Haji:   
How many we talking here? 

Baby Crow:   
Enough for an entire volleyball team. 

Hulky Haji:   
Eh. I’ve be raised an entire volleyball team. And am currently raising another one, an entire team of athletes babe. Plus didn’t you HATE being raised with Tooru? 

Baby Crow:  
No! You’re an only child. It’s great having siblings. Plus Tooru and I were close enough. And No! Actually, i loved growing up with him, he’s a big ole softie. Hehe, so- did I ever tell you what he told me when he found out we were dating? 

Hulky Haji:  
Was this before or after he threatened to kill me? 

Baby Crow:   
You know you can take him, I’m guessing before maybe after? Idk, but he took me out to dinner and got all scary serious, like volleyball serious. And told me he’d rather me date you than anyone else, because he trusted you with my heart. But he also said, that if I broke your heart - he’d disown me. 

Hulky Haji:   
What? He said that? 

Baby Crow:   
Yup. So, i know he gets on your nerves but he really cares about you 🥰

Hulky Haji:   
Hmm. I’ll try, no promises. 

Baby Crow:   
Okay, Y A W N. Okay, I gotta go. I’m exhausted, I’ll see you tomorrow. 💍

Hulky Haji:   
Night Future Wife 🥰

Baby Crow:   
Night future Husband 😘


	8. Fighting with Hajime ft. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So bare with me... 
> 
> I don’t do angst so well... 
> 
> But here we are. 💜

“Get out!” She shouted, throwing one of his loafers at his head. 

Dodging the shoe as it hit the wall behind him, Hajime growled and his eyes narrowed, hands held up in surrender. “Stop throwing shit!”

“Get O U T HAJIME! LEAVE!” She exclaimed, she gestured towards the bedroom door. “I keep your HOUSE. I cook you DINNER! I make sure everything is good for you! I am ALWAYS here. And yet you choose to fuck around?! I DONT THINK SO SIR!” 

Rubbing his forehead, Hajime took another step towards her as she grabbed his other shoe, allowing it to fly, his quick reflex allowed him to dodge it again. “Y/N! Have you LOST YOUR MIND?! I’m NOT leaving.”

“I’m not asking Hajime. I’m telling you— LEAVE!” 

“We can talk about this! Stop throwing my shit! Would you just LISTEN?!” 

Rage and fury flew through her veins as she picked up his bottle of cologne, feeling a smash of retribution as it hit his rib and he let out a grunt. “Fuck you asshole! Maybe your new girlfriend can buy you NEW CLOTHES!” 

Grabbing the bottle off the floor to toss it onto the bed- he glared over at her, his fists clenched as she continued to throw things around their shared bedroom and his irritation showing in his tone. “Listen, I’ve already told you—“ 

A shrill shriek left her lips as she started clearing out his clothes, throwing them across the room. “G E T O U T!” 

Something inside him snapped as he watched her empty his drawers and throw things everywhere. 

They had never had a fight this bad, in the entire time he had known Oikawa Y/N, she had her moments of bratty- but THIS; this was a level he had never seen. 

Did he mess up by not communicating?   
Sure. 

Was she being unreasonable?   
Also yes. 

The final straw was her taking the engagement ring off her finger and throwing it at him. “Take this shit BACK!” She cried, throwing the ring at him. “I can’t believe YOU!” 

Glancing down at the floor where it landed, there was a moment of complete and utter silence. Slowly, he reached down and picked up the shiny diamond, his eyes widened as he looked between her tear soaked face and heaving body. The rage and unpredictable nature of her next steps. 

She said nothing and pointed at the door. “Get out.” 

A low unamused chuckle left his lips as he pocketed the ring and turned away. “You know what ... fine. I’m out fuck this!” 

Sitting herself to the bed as he walked out of the room, “GOOD! LEAVE!” She said, choking on her tears. 

Pausing in the doorway, he threw another glance her way as she let tears rock her body and he heaved a heavy sigh. “Let me know when you’ve found your mind, because right now you’re acting like a complete asshole Y/N.” 

The loud echo of the D O O R S L A M caused her to lay back, reaching for her phone, she sent a quick text message. 

Y/N:  
Tooru. 

Tooru:  
Y/N!!!!! My sweet little sister!!! Wait — 

~ P h o n e. R i n g ~ 

“HOLA!!!” 

Groaning, she had hoped he’d be asleep and she’d have time to process everything that had happened tonight. “Tooru, it’s 2am your time why are you awake?” 

He scoffed in return and let out a small giggle, as if he had been out drinking, which did not surprise Y/N at all. 

Brazil had been good for Tooru. Exactly what he needed. 

“I’m just now getting back to my room!! Don’t scold me little miss!” 

“Yeah okay...” 

Something clicked at the lack luster tone in her voice, and suddenly Tooru sobered up as he stood in his room. “What’s wrong?” 

Biting her lip, she sighed, trying to quell the panic inside her heart as she pushed herself into a sitting position. “Hajime and I just broke up.” 

A silence stretched on, he was confused. They’d been engaged a few months now.   
The wedding a year away.   
What had happened in between quick texts and phone calls? 

“Tooru? Did I lose you?” 

The silence still stretched on and she glanced down to see the numbers still going, and if she strained she could hear him breathing. “Hello?! Tooru?!” 

A low sigh escaped his nose and he ran a hand though his hair. “I’m here. I’m just processing. Do you want to talk about it?” 

She shook her head and sighed because I realized he couldn’t see me. “No.” Was the simple response. “I just wanted you to hear it from me and not him.” 

A small sliver of pain etched into his heart as he thought of his best friend and his sister, both probably hurting more than ever. “Hey it’s going to be okay... okay? Do you need me to come home?” 

Waving her hands back and forth, she quickly stood up. “NO! Absolutely not! Play your stupid game!” 

A huff left his lips and he frowned. “Volleyball is not stupid! You’re stupid.” 

An unamused laugh left her lips and she glanced around the room. “Ha ha. Hey listen, I’m going to clean up and go to bed.” 

Rubbing his face, he groaned. “You threw things didn’t you?” 

Refusing to answer, she clicked her tongue and the sigh that left his lips was slightly frustrating as she began to pick up everything she’d thrown into a pile; vowing tomorrow to pack it all up. 

“Y/N.” 

Crossing her arms, she put him on speaker and continued to clean up. “I uh-may have lost my temper and thrown his clothes and other things at him.” 

“You’re eventually going to have to talk to me about it.” 

“Maybe but not now, it just happened.” 

Making a decision in that moment, Oikawa heard a noise and looked to see he had another call coming in. “Okay. I’ll let you go clean up your mess.” 

Sighing, she grabbed the cologne from the edge of the mattress; placing it back on the dresser. “Miss you...” she admitted snd Tooru chuckled lightly. 

“I miss you too you pain in my ass.” 

______________

It was two days later that there was a knock at her door. 

She hadn’t spoken to Hajime since he stormed out, well- since she had kicked him out. 

Sadly, they were both stubborn shits. 

The knock sounded again and she groaned aloud - debating on if she should answer it or not. 

Once again it sounded and pushing herself up from the couch, annoyance written all over her face. She walked over and was shocked to see who was on the other side, pausing with her jaw dropped. 

“What the hell are YOU doing here!?” 

To his credit, Oikawa Tooru grinned in response before throwing up a peace sign, suitcase behind him. “I came to make sure you really were okay.” 

“You- you flew around the world to come check on me?” She asked, raising an eyebrow and leaned against the door, arms crossed. 

He thought for a moment, debating if he should tell her a truth. Iwaizumi had called and Oikawa had understood it was a misunderstanding. 

Tooru wasn’t sure WHY he needed to meddle, but he knew how stubborn and shitty that Y/N could be when she was determined and had her mind set on something. 

Seemed to be an Oikawa trait.

Pushing inside passed her, “SURE, come on in!” She groaned, as he shrugged, slipping off his shoes. 

“Don’t mind if I do. Besides-what kind of trash brother would I be if I didn’t?” He replied walking into her- “their” shared apartment, he reminded himself. 

She glared at him as she walked behind him, his suitcase making a clunk sound on her flooring. “Your nickname IS Trashykawa!”she teased, and instantly thought of Hajime, the thought sending her to her literal knees. 

Oikawa opened his mouth to make a smart ass remark before he turned to see her crumbled on the floor. 

Oh this just won’t do. He thought before sighing. “Come on. Go take a shower and then I’m taking you out for dinner. You look awful and I KNOW you’ve been self medicating with rom-coms and take out.” 

Keeping her head between her knees, the thought of leaving the house sent a surge of nausea through her. “I’d rather not.” She returned and shaking his head in response, Oikawa spoke firmly. 

“I didn’t ask. I’ll drag you there myself if I have too. I know you like to think I’m not strong — but try again.” 

Standing up she sighed heavily, knowing his thin threat was real. “Fine....” 

___________________

Tooru did his best to push down the questions as they ate their dinner, but soon his fidgety behavior pushed Y/N to annoyance. 

“Okay. Stop all that movement. Just ask.” 

“What happened?” 

“He didn’t tell you?” 

“Why do you ASSUME Iwa-Chan contacted me?” 

“Because I’ve been around him my entire life and when shit happens he calls YOU first.” 

“Ouch. Someone sounds jealous!” 

“Tooru.” 

“Fine fine fine. So you tell me.” 

“He’s been staying late at work. And so I thought I’d surprise him one night. Thinking we could grab a late dinner. I walked in to see his snooty little assistant in HIS shirt in HIS office at HIS desk.” Her fists clenched at the memory, anger turning her face red and she felt hot tears prick at her eyes again. 

Tooru waited for only a few seconds before reaching over snd touching her hand on the table, collecting herself at his touch. She sniffled and grabbed a napkin to wipe her eyes, the insecurity swirling snd twirling inside her gut. 

Leaning back in his chair, he frowned. Iwa had mentioned that but it was a misunderstanding. 

“When I asked where Hajime was, she said he had left to shower. They’d been through quite a workout previously. Workout? I asked, confused. I don’t even know WHY I asked; it’s his literal JOB. And she had smiled at me and then said you know- we worked out. He stretched me and got some really deep places. 

She wasn’t even ashamed, she just leaned back in his chair and smiled at me. “Who are you again?” 

“His fiancé.” 

“Oh ITS YOU.” She had said and then laughed. “I see now why he stays late with me.” 

You would have been proud Tooru, I just turned around and left. “ 

Snorting in annoyance, his lips pulled into a frown as he crossed his arms. “No. I’m not proud of you.” 

Dropping her jaw at his words, she replied in annoyance. “WHAT?! How can you say that?! I walked away! I didn’t hit her!” 

Leaning on his elbows on the table, Tooru cocked his eyebrow and frowned. “Okay. You didn’t hit her, but you walked away and threw your fiancé’s stuff at him? You didn’t even let him explain? The man you’ve been with for over four years now? And have known for even LONGER? You expect me to be PROUD?” 

Annoyance and embarrassment colored her face as she thought back on her actions, and then glanced down at her left hand; suddenly aware of how empty it looked, missing her ring snd her fiancé. Pushing that feeling down deep, she sneered across the table and Tooru rolled his eyes. “Whose brother are you again?! You’re supposed to be in my side!” 

“We are in a public place Y/N.” 

Holding up his hand as she began to protest,   
“Too-“ 

“Nope. I’m here so imma talk and you can just l i s t e n.” 

Crossing her arms across her chest, she slouched in her seat and it took everything inside of him not to throttle her. 

Instead he huffed out a sigh as she sat in silence. “Thank you. Now, I love you. Very much. And while his, what did you say “snooty little assistant”, should not have been in his clothes, in his office, at his desk— I’ll have you know that she spilt coffee on her top and it was a see through white one, so Iwa gave her his extra black shirt he keeps in the office to cover her up. And second, he didn’t “go shower” he left the office to get paperwork from the downstairs office that was ALSO there and working. Thirdly, and I cannot push this enough; he doesn’t date co-workers. YOU should know this Y/N. I am incredibly disappointed in you.” 

Placing both hands on the table in irritation, causing the table to clatter and Tooru flinched ever slightly at her actions. “I KNEW he called you!!! But also, you’re mean.” 

Shaking his head in response, he glared over at her. “No my dear, I’m honest. Very different!” 

“You’re just as mean as Ushiwaka.” 

Holding a hand over his heart, he let out a low groan. “Ouch— that hurt.” 

“Come to think of it; I’ve only dated guys you hate.”

“Except Iwa!” 

“But Iwa hates you 99.9% of the time!” 

“Okay. No he doesn’t.”

“Ask him.” 

“No. You ask him.” 

“If Hajime says he hates you; YOU’RE buying the milk bread!” 

“BET! Iwa~chan loves me!” 

Grabbing her phone from her small bag, felling nervous and anxious filled her shaking fingers as she waited and prayed he answered the phone. 

She really hoped he’d forgive her. 

~~~Riiing rinnng rinnnng~~~ 

“I’m so glad you called.” He said after a short ring. 

A loud sigh of relief answered him as she glanced across the table to her brother, who was waiting. “Before we delve into that deep issue... question. How much do you find Tooru annoying? Like scale of 1-100?!” 

A tch echoed across the line followed by a low amused chuckle. “We’ve talked about this one hundred times- it’s 99.9%! He only gets .1% automatically because he’s related to you.” 

“IWACHAAAAAAN!” 

“Told you!” 

“Hey—I’m out to dinner with Tooru- but I’ll see you at home? Tonight? With my ring?” 

“Don’t worry baby. Just make sure your brother is gone. And I’ll be there as long as you want me.” 

A thrill went up her spine as she shot a look at her brother, who had wrinkled his face. “See you at home.”


	9. Concerned Iwaizumi ft Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Y/N really be doing too much, must be an Oikawa trait. 
> 
> •bro, don’t ask me why I always make her Tooru’s sister. I just do okay; I love the whole trope okay•

Monday Afternoon: 

Hulk:  
Babe, where are you? 

Y/N:  
I’m at the gym. 

Hulk:  
Didn’t you work out earlier today? 

Y/N:  
Yeah, but I felt kind of bloated- so I stopped by for a quick work out after work. 

Hulk:  
Y/N.. when are you coming home? 

Y/N:  
About an hour? 

Hulk:  
How long have you been there?

Y/N:  
Not long, but hey you’re interrupting my shred time. I’ll be home soon, don’t worry. 

Tuesday: Lunch Time 

Hulk:  
Hey baby. 

Y/N:  
Hey Hajime! 

Hulk:  
Let’s grab some lunch, the guys are off today and I’ve got some extra free time. 

Y/N:  
Oh. Thanks for the invite babe, but I’m in the middle of a cycling class. 

Hulk:  
But we hit the gym this morning?! Why are you working out again?! 

Y/N:  
Sheesh. Chill out. I’ll see you later, gotta get back. 

Wednesday Night:

Hulk:  
Y/N. 

Hulk:  
Y/N! 

Hulk:  
Istg. 

Thursday Morning:

Y/N:  
Hajime. Have you seen my shoes? 

Hulk:  
Which shoes? 

Y/N:  
My gym shoes, I thought I left them by the door but they aren’t there. 

Hulk:  
You’re going to the gym?! It’s our rest morning. 

Y/N:  
Yeah, it’s not a huge deal. I just need to get a run in. 

Hulk:  
You do know that resting is important for your body right? That’s just as important as a run. 

Y/N:  
Stop lecturing me. Ugh, I’ll do some yoga. I can do that without shoes. 

Friday Mid Afternoon:

Hulk:  
Baby. I’m off, let’s grab an early dinner and head home. 

Y/N:  
No can do babe, I’m meeting with some girls from the gym. We are going to try a new work out class. 

Hulk:  
Y/N. We did a workout this morning, you did a workout video on lunch, and now you’re working out again?! I’m getting concerned. 

Y/N:  
I am fine. Don’t be concerned. Besides, didn’t you want me to take my fitness seriously? 

Hulk:  
This is not what I meant! 

Y/N:  
Yeah. Okay. Love you. I’ll see you later babe! 

Saturday Morning: 

Hulk:  
What the actual fuck Y/N! Where are you? 

Hulk:  
I swear I need a tracker on you for when you disappear like this. Are you cheating on me?!

Hulk:  
I swear if I find you in that gym... 

Sunday afternoon: 

Hulk:  
y/ndoingsquatsatthegym.jpeg

Y/N:  
Damn, that FORM! I look uh-MAZING! 

Hulk:  
You agreed to stay away! 

Y/N:  
I lied. 

.A few weeks of the same. 

Hulk:  
Y/N. Are you at the gym?! 

Y/N:  
If I say yes, will you yell at me? 

Hulk:  
Yes. 

Y/N:  
Then no. I’m at the grocery store. 

Hulk:  
You do know I only care about you right? This is not me trying to be controlling. You’ve lost a lot of weight and I’m concerned for your health. 

Y/N:  
Stop trying to act like my dad Hajime. I am FINE. I have it under control. 

Hulk:  
As an athletic trainer and your husband, I’m telling you that you don’t. You haven’t taken a single rest day in weeks. And have you been eating? You just poked your dinner around last night. 

Y/N:  
I’ll be home later. 

Hulk:  
You can’t ignore me forever. We will be having a conversation face to face when you get home. 

✨ Later that night. ✨

Y/N slowly opened the front door of the house, slowly dropping her duffel bag into the closet, ears perked up to listen for her over protective husband. A low sigh left her lips as she noticed all was calm and she had beaten Hajime home this time. 

A sharp tone caused her head to pop up and groan when it hit her ears. “Where have you been?” 

Across the room, the light switched on and glancing inside the living room, she made eye contact with her husband, who sat looking at her- his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. Not an ounce of amusement or happiness on his face. Panic enveloped her as she held up her hands. “Eh, at the grocery store!” 

He cocked his eyebrow and nodded, gesturing to her empty hands. “So where are the bags? Did you put them in the closet just now?” 

Holding up her hands in surrender, she gestured behind her, she continued the lie and Hajime remained unamused from his spot on the couch. “In the car?” 

Standing up, he gestured to spot he had just vacated . “I told you, you can’t avoid me forever. Let’s have a seat babe.” 

Slowly taking a few steps into the living room, she wrinkled her nose. “You know what? It’s been a really- REALLY long day honey, I’m going to shower and go to bed.” 

A new voice joined the fray from the bar area, that was now illuminated a familiar figure. “Have a seat Y/N.” 

Rubbing her face in annoyance, she shot her husband the dirtiest look she had ever sent him, in their entire relationship. “Please; PLEASE tell me you didn’t call my brother.” 

Shrugging in response, Hajime shook his head, ignoring the look on her face; knowing he’d be paying for this infraction later. In more ways than one, but he’d broken down to his best friend about his wife. Hajime tried really hard to keep it separate, but after several failed attempts to get her listen- he’d gotten desperate. Glancing between his wife and her brother, who were stuck in a staring contest. “I knew you Oikawa’s had a crazy streak, but I thought only your brother had inherited it.” 

Tooru let out a low groan as he pointed at his younger sister who stuck her tongue out at him. “Hey! Don’t compare me to her!” 

At the same time, she growled out, hands on her hips. “Hey! Don’t compare me to him!” 

“I know when to stop! You don’t apparently!” 

Groaning, she narrows her eyes at him. “Shuddup Tooru! What are you even doing here?! You’re supposed to be in Brazil!” 

Spinning around in the bar chair, her brother crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. “I was— until the schedule was released and i had some free time. It just so happened that Iwa~chan called me to tell me about your crazy behavior.” 

Y/N glanced between Hajime and Tooru before letting out the most obnoxious sigh. “The next male to use the word “crazy” and “your” in the same sentence will immediately be slapped and or disowned.” 

Taking a step towards her, Hajime helped up his hands. “Babe. I’m really concerned what is going on with you?!” 

As he stepped towards her, she scoffed and rolled her eyes- turning her body away from him. “I’m FINE Hajime.”

A loud scoff echoed hers as Tooru stood up and stepped behind the couch and made a grimace. “Really? Because you look like shit.” 

Throwing her hands to her sides, fists clenched. “TOORU! That’s so RUDE!” 

A shrug was his response as he laid his hands on the back of the couch, looking chill, as if he had not a care in the world. LI’m just saying Y/N. You’ve lost a lot of weight. Are you eating?” 

Ignoring his words, she took a step towards him, the anger and panic swirling inside of her and it came across in her words as she yelled. “Stop trying to be my dad!” 

Reaching for his phone in annoyance, he clicked it to pull up the number. “Do i need to call him? Because I can.” 

Taking several more steps toward him, he held up the phone out of her reach, a loud screech leaving her lips. “NO!!!! don’t you D A R E!” 

Hajime laid a hand on her shoulder, scaring the shit out of her and she sighed, in defeat as she shook his hand off her shoulder as she at down, her eyes on the floor. “Neither of you are going to let it go are you?” 

Pocketing his phone, Tooru shook his head as did her husband. “Nope.” Came her brothers response as he joined her on the couch. 

Hajime sat down on one side. “I’m just worried about you, your my wife. You’d do the same and you know it.” 

Rubbing her thighs, she let out a deep sigh. “FINE! Ugh, Takada made an off handed comment about my weight snd i just ... I don’t know, it hit and it hurt. I felt really bad about myself and i figured because i feel so great during working out that it would help me.” 

A silence followed before a small growl left Hajime’s lips as his fists balled by his side. “I’m going to kill him.” 

Quickly, she placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed. “NO! That’s why I didn’t tell you... I knew you’d Hulk out. I told you in high school, you can’t go around beating everyone for me.” 

A low chuckle left her brothers mouth as he imitated his sister. “Hulk out” ha ha ha ha. But, I’m with him. What a scrub. I’ll kill him.” 

Rolling her eyes in response, she cocked her head to the side and grinned at her brother, who threw an arm around her shoulder.  
“Okay.” 

Hajime scoffed on her other side. “Why is it okay if he does it but not me?” 

Smiling softly at him, she shook off her brothers arm, who let out a small whine and muttered something about being ungrateful. 

“I’d be lost with you! Tooru is always gone, i forget he exists.” She teased and her brother let out a huff in response. 

“Ouch there little sister. That hurts. I can’t help I’m the best in the world!” 

Standing up from the couch, she stretched and glanced back at her boys. “Stop being a stranger. Anyway, I’m seriously tired, can I be dismissed dad?” She asked, eyes pointed at Hajime, a promise of unspoken anger. 

A stare off began as Hajime nodded and Tooru stood up to his full height, a slight frown on his face. “I’ll be leaving now.” 

Pulling her into a hug and she muttered into his chest. “Listen, it really was good seeing you- why don’t you come by for dinner tomorrow? I’ll take the whole day off.” 

A grin decorated his face, “Sounds great! really like that, can you make me some Milk bread? Yours has always been my favorite~” 

“Because you came all the way from  
Brazil, I’ll make you some milk bread.” 

A sparkle entered his eyes as he placed a swift kiss on her forehead, “Come on, walk me out.” 

Standing at the door, Tooru lets a frown dance on his face. “Take it easy on Iwa~chan, he was just concerned. And take care of yourself.” 

She returned his frown and shook her head. “Bye.” She replied. 

Closing the door behind, she shoots her husband a look before walking straight passed Hajime without a word towards their shared bedroom, firmly shutting the door. 

A low groan left his lips and he hung his head, following behind her. “Come on babe. Awe don’t be like that. You weren’t listening to me. I had to do something drastic.” 

She continues to ignore him as she takes off her clothes and walks towards the bathroom, shooting him a dirty look-shuts the door with a definitive lock. 

Letting out another groan he leans his head on the door and knocks on the door. “How long are you going to be mad at me?” 

Y/N: glares at the door before looking back at the mirror studied her body in the mirror, noticing for the first time just how thin she looked, she HAD been skipping meals and honestly she thought that’s what Hajime was angry about. But the teasing of Takada’s echoed in her ears and she groaned deeply as she grabs phone to turn on her sad girl hours playlist. 

As presses his ear to the door as he hears the ballad of “a thousand years” by Christina Perri and sighs as he laid his head on the door. “Ah, come on honey, not the sad girl hours playlist.” 

Ignoring him, she turns on the water to fil the bath tub, filling it with her “special” bath salts and soaps. 

“Baby, come on. Let me in.” He called through the door. 

Sighing in defeat at the desperation in his tone. She unlocks the door and moves back to the tub without opening the door 

Hajime sighed in relief as he opened the door to step inside as she stepped into the tub, tucking her knees to her chest. 

“What did he say?” 

Playing with the bubbles, she looked down and didn’t look at him. “That I needed a different wrapper for my “muffin top.” 

Patting her head as sat down next to the tub, Hajime felt rage and leaned his head on the side to try snd get her eye contact. Finally looking at him, he felt his heart constrict as he saw how broken she had looked, like a kicked puppy. Making a decision, he suddenly stood up and stepped into the tub with her. 

Eyes widened as she tried to push him out as he got in with her. “HAJIME! You still have your clothes on!” She protested as he settled in behind her, his clothes now soaked to his skin as he pulled her against his chest. 

Another shrug was his answer. “I didn’t want to give you a chance to talk me out of it.” 

As he settled in, his arm around her neck, she groaned as he placed a kiss on the back of her head. “Ugh. I have to wash those later.” 

“I’ll wash them myself.” 

A quiet silence enveloped him as she finally began to relax into him. “Hmmm.” 

“Hey.” 

Her eyes had closed as she laid her head on his chest, his shirt itching her slightly, “Yeah?” 

“You know I love you right?” 

“I know ...” 

“The why does it matter what Takada thinks?” 

“Because...” 

“Because why? Come on Y/N. Talk to me. It’s me.”

“I don’t know, but words hurt.” 

“I know baby. I know they do. I think you’re beautiful and that’s all that should matter.” 

“I know Hajime, they just do. I wish I could get them to stop.” 

“Baby. I love you. And I want you happy. And I want you; healthy. Okay? That’s all I want from you.” 

“I know.” 

“Then fuck Takada.” 

“I’d rather not?” 

“His glasses are ugly anyway.” 

“They really are.” 

“And his body shape is dumb. He doesn’t know how to hit the gym. Plus you look pretty hot when you do squats.” 

“Hajime!” 

“What! You DO! And baby, he’s lucky I don’t kill him.” 

“I know. I know.” 

“Good. How about we go out for dinner?” 

“But—“ 

“Naw. Let’s order out? Movies and take out?” 

“Okay. Twist my arm.” 

“I love you babe.” 

“I love you too.”


	10. Chubzilla and King Chonk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •once I figure out how to insert memes, it’s all over for you•

Y/N;  
BABAH.   
Omg. 

Hulk:  
Baby. I’m busy, what do you need?! 

Y/N;  
No no. You need to be sitting for this 

Hulk:  
Babe. I’m literally tying a wrap around a player, can it wait ?! 

Y/N:  
Babe. 

Hulk:  
No. 

Y/N:  
Babe. Just — i need to send you something 

Hulk:  
10 minutes Y/N. Give me like 10 minutes. 

Y/N:  
Basketball is better than volleyball anyway. 

Hulk:  
The fuck you say 

Hulk:  
No it’s not 

Hulk:  
You’re being a brat, what is your malfunction today 

Hulk:  
Okay. I’m done. What was so important 

Hulk:  
Babe ? 

Hulk:  
Y/N, what the fuck. 

Hulk:  
Istg, is that you on the court? Why are you here? THEY ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF PRACTICE. Get your ass over here 

Y/N:  
Bokuto thought it was cute. Atsumu too! 

Hulk:  
Istg. You’re the bane of my existence. You NEED a hobby baby. 

Skipping across the gym, she giggled as she came to stop in front of her ever serious fiancé. “You love me and you KNOW it!” She exclaimed, standing on her toes to lay a quick kiss on his lips. 

Shaking his head, he narrowed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t know, why are you even here?” 

Holding her hands behind her back, she smiled up at him. “I missed you!” 

Wrinkling his nose and rolled his eyes in response. “You saw me this morning!” 

Shaking her head, she grinned- holding herself back. “Yeah but-I wanted to SEE you!  
Plus I wanted to show you something!” 

Holding his hands up in surrender, Hajime grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You’re seeing me baby.” 

Grinning madly after being given such a sweet gesture, she giggled and opened her phone. “Okay okay. I wanted to show you something!!! Look!!” She said, loud laughter escaping her lips as she clicked a few buttons to open her phone before presenting it to her man. 

Taking the phone from her, Hajime narrowed his eyes and felt a tingle of delight when he saw it was a meme of “Chubzilla” and “King Chonk” and let out a burst of laughter. 

At the sound of his laugh, she grabbed his arm and started gesturing madly towards the picture. “ITS ME AND YOU!” 

Pausing his laugh, he glanced down and frowned. “Are you calling me FAT!?” 

A gasp left her lips as she slapped his arm and let out a moan when it did nothing but hurt her hand in the process. “FIRST OF ALL HAJIME— this is cutest DAMN THING IVE EVER SEEN!” 

The smile never left his face as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead again. “You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“OY!” Came a loud voice and the couple glanced up to see Bokuto limping across the gym. 

A low growl left Hajime’s lips as he shook his head. “I gotta get back to work. Wanna watch Godzilla later?” 

Placing a kiss on his cheek, she nodded. “I’ll grab snacks!” 

Squeezing her one more time, she watched him head towards Bokuto and thought her heart would explode as she skipped from the gym, happy as a clam.


	11. Prompt: “Awe, Babes- Want Me To Rub Your Tummy?”

Everyone who knew him would describe Hajime Iwaizumi as a stoic and serious man. There were moments he could be sweet and humble, mostly only when it was the two of them. After all, he had a reputation to protect and made sure he maintained it. He was a lot of the times no nonsense. 

However, ever since they had met, behind closed doors, Hajime was a pushover and she had him wrapped around her little finger. The bedroom was the only place he had complete and utter dominance, and she LIKED it that way. 

Hajime had a way of calming her down. On good days but especially when she was having a bad day, or was suffering from Mother Nature. He flipped a 180 and was at her every beck and call, no matter what; he made SURE she was taken care of on those bad days. 

Happy wife, happy life right? 

There was even one occasion, most recently, where she’d had to call into work because she was in so much pain. It was after Hajime had left for the day, he left rather early to be at the gym should the Japan team members hurt themselves. And knowing well whom was on the team, she knew there was a high probability of that happening. 

Because she’d spent the day in bed she’d come across a trend of people on TikTok recording their S/O, “hey babe my tummy hurts” and recording their partners response. Her stomach DID hurt[thanks Mother Nature] and she wanted to catch Hajime in one of his more, soft moments. So she came up with a plan. 

Oikawa had argued for years that it was just not true. That Iwaizumi was a bully and never could be kind in THAT way. She’d argued that he was only a bully to people who deserved it. To which Oikawa had scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

A grin spread across her face as she typed out a message to send out. 

Y/N:  
Hey baby. 

Hulk:   
Hey sweetheart. How you feeling? 

Y/N:   
Awful. Can you grab take out on your way home for dinner? 

Hulk:   
Of course. 

Y/N:  
I don’t know what I did to deserve you babe. Can you also grab some ice cream? And ooh! Those special chips I like! Please?! 

Hambo;  
Shouldn’t I be the one saying that? And of course. 

Y/N:  
Ha. Love you! See you later! Have a good day! 

Hambo:  
Love you back. Just rest today. I’ll be home later. 

Y/N:   
😘

•••

Several hours later and pain cramps later that night, she was curled up on their bed in a burrito. However, Y/N turned on the record button as her husband sat at the desk across the room; his eyes buried in some last minute forms he had needed to fill out for tomorrow. 

“Hey babe?” She called, his lips turned into a pout and her eyes pleading. The phone held up, angled to catch the scene before her and she hit the record button, ready to catch her husband in the act of being sweet and loving. 

“Hmm?” Came his response as he continued to stare down at his paperwork, not turning around to face her. 

Throwing a low whine in her voice, she bit her lip and frowned. “Babe! My tummy hurts!”

“Awe. Babyyy, do you want me to rub your tummy?” He asked in a baby voice as he glanced over to the bed to see a big grin behind her phone and panic spread across his face as he realized what was happening. 

“NO. Delete it! BABE!” He shouted, throwing his pen to the table and bolted across the room, attempting to grab the phone from her. 

“NO WAY!!! OIKAWA DIDN’T BELIEVE ME.” She giggled, slipping the phone under her back as Hajime’s hands unwrapped the blanket and he snuggled into her chest. 

A low growl left his lips as his face remained in her chest and muttered something that she missed. “What did you say?” She asked, wiggling under his weight as his arms circled under her, pulling her closer to him if possible. 

“Please don’t show that video to Oikawa.” He mumbled, “He can’t know I’m soft.” 

A giggle escaped her lips as she rubbed his hair and a low groan in appreciation left his lips. “Okay. I won’t.” She said, “Now get the heck off me.” 

“Delete it!” 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!”


	12. Meet Cute w. Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Istg, Iwaizumi in casual clothes will always make me weak in the knees.

“Awe come on it’ll be fun! Stop being such a spoil sport!” Yako whined, yanking firmly on my arm, eliciting a low whine from my lips as she pulled me towards the gym, the energy in the air was palatable and I frowned as she tugged harder. 

She tugged hard enough that it caused me to stumble as my foot caught the edge of the curve. “SLOW DOWN!” I cried out and she paused to glare at me before stopping finally. 

Flaring up at her, I frowned as I yanked my arm away from her slimy hand and shook it out. “Watching a bunch of sweaty boys hit a ball over a net?! I’m good! I’d rather be in MY BED!” I explained, glancing down at my watch as my friend crossed her arms in annoyance. “It’s so EARLY!” 

“Come on Y/N!” She encouraged grabbing my arm and tugging again, “It’s an important game for them. Have some team spirit!” 

Letting out another groan, I adjusted my black T-shirt that had a giant Godzilla on it before sighing and following my bouncy friend who was dressed to impress at all times. “Ugh. Fine. But; I can walk by myself!” 

“We have to get good seats! It’s supposed to be a REALLY good match! Plus I’ve heard the other team has some HAWT players. Like Oikawa Tooru!” She commented as her eyes turned to hearts to talk animatedly about boys and their stats. “He was in volleyball monthly and I heard he even gets STOPPED by a fan club! Can you BELIEVE that?!” 

I nodded along but had long since checked out of the conversation, volleyball was never super interesting to me. But, it was Yako’s turn to pick our weekend adventure, and this was what she wanted to do. 

I’d much rather be in bed or watching anime. 

After stopping to grab snacks and drinks, we found our way to the small section for Karasuno and sat down. Yako had not stopped talking and gesturing towards the players, talking about stats and anything to do with volleyball. 

My eyes wondered around the gym as I casually popped popcorn in my mouth when I noticed a tall drink of water wearing a number 4 jersey and I choked as I saw him hit a spike loud enough to echo. 

Yako quickly patted my back snd helped dislodge the popcorn and I quickly took a drink. “WHO IS #4?!” I asked quickly, letting a cough out as I set my drink down next to my shoe. 

Glancing down in concern, her eyes landed on Iwaizumi and Oikawa who were caught in what looked to be a heated discussion, but she grinned over at me as I stared down at him. “You’re joking right? I told you about him!” 

Letting out a dreamy sigh, I rested my chin on my hand and smiled. “Listen Yako, I listen to only half of what you say when you start giving me volleyball lectures. So! No! Watch those A R M S. On God, gimme me that boy. I want that one. Gimme.” 

A giggle left her lips and she shook her head, as she hit me with a guide book and opened it. “That’s Iwaizumi Hajime, he’s the ace for Aobajohsai High!” 

Another sigh left my lips and I stretched out my arms before grinning at her, she cocked her head to the side. “I have to meet him!” 

Whatever she thought I was going to say; THAT wasn’t it and she shook her head in response. “What? He’s a huge rival from another school Y/N!” 

A low chuckle left my lips and I glanced down to watch him land another hard spike and I felt kind of bad for the ball as it hit on the other side of the net, a proud smirk on his face as Oikawa cheered him on with a high-five. 

I don’t know why, but for some reason he glanced up and we made quick eye contact and quickly I flushed and looked away with a giggle. “He totally just caught me checking him out.” 

Without a care in the world, Yako shot a quick look down at the court and saw Iwaizumi shake his head before turning back to Oikawa and making a motion towards the stands, right where we sat. But, I shot my best friend a look and she understood quick enough what it meant. “Don’t look down there!” 

“No! Not the one staring NOW!” Iwaizumi growled as Yako turned her head back towards me. “The one with the Godzilla shirt!” 

Glancing up in the stands, Oikawa wrinkled his nose as the girl had turned her head away and was giggling with the one next to her. “She’s not looking now Iwa~” 

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi shot one more look up right as she smiled at her friend and grabbed for her popcorn to pop a few pieces in her mouth. Shaking his head, he grinned. Maybe he’d find her after the match, ask her about the shirt. He needed a new one anyway and she may have a recommendation. 

“Y/N.” Yako warned glancing quickly between my love sick eyes and Iwaizumi, “He’s from a rival school!” 

“That doesnt make him any less attractive, if anything he becomes more attractive.” I commented. 

“You’re disgusting, you’d rather date him?! What about Daichi? Or Sugawara? Asahi?!  
There is a whole TEAM of volleyball players!” 

Turning back to the game at hand, I grinned down at the teams as they took the floor and Yako shook her head as I leaned toward, suddenly interested in volleyball more than ever. “Naw. I want that one! Now tell me about how this works!” 

_____________________

After the game, Yako excused herself to the bathroom and I stood around, fiddling with the edge of my shirt when I saw Iwaizumi himself walking with his team down the hallway, headed to leave. He was smiling and even I had to admit they were a good team, Oikawa was a great captain and they played flawlessly together we a team. 

I was almost a little sad for Karasuno, but they’d have another chance. Team Spirit my tail end. 

I’m not one to normally shoot my shot, I’m normally all talk but something about Iwaizumi Hajime had me HOOKED and I needed to know him. 

Pushing myself off the wall, I quickly caught up to them and said “Hey! #4! Wait up!” 

Kindaichi and Iwaizumi both paused at my words and turned around, Iwaizumi instantly lighting up when he realized who I was. “Me?” He asked, gesturing towards himself and I giggled when I came to a stop in front of him. 

“Well you’re #4 aren’t you?” I asked and he nodded before looking at his teammate. 

“I’ll catch up.” He said, nodding his head towards the exit. “Go on without me.” 

A sly grin spread across Kindaichi’s face as he nodded. “You got it. I’ll let em know to wait.” 

“Thanks” Iwaizumi replied before turning back to me with a soft smile. “Godzilla huh?” 

Glancing down at my shirt, I grinned and nodded. “I’m a huge fan.” 

“What!?” He asked in return, his jaw dropping slightly. “I haven’t seen that one!? Where did you get it?!” 

“There is this REALLY cool shop I found online and I just happened to find it one day. It’s seriously one of my FAVORITES! I’d LIVE in this shirt if I could!” 

“Wow.” 

“Wow what?!” 

“I’ve just never met someone who’d admit they love Godzilla that much!” 

“You’re admitting it too!” 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” He commented, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment and I felt my heart flutter. 

“Listen, I can send you the link!” I said proudly, pulling out my phone to grab his number and grinning. “I don’t mind sharing my shops!” 

Right as he was about to answer, the loud sound of “IWA~CHAN! What is TAKING SO LONG!? Ohhh~~ a pretty girl!” 

The pair of us wrinkled our nose as Tooru Oikawa popped up behind Iwaizumi’s and laid his elbow on the ace’s shoulder, taking in the scene before him. 

“Hello cutie.” He said, glancing between his friend and me. “I’m Tooru Oikawa.” 

Iwaizumi looked ready to absolutely DESTROY Oikawa in that moment but I rolled my eyes and gave him a thumbs up. “Yeah. I know who you are.” 

Wiggling his eyes brows, he returned my grin before holding out a pen that he pulled out of somewhere and I cocked my head to the side in confusion. “Want an autograph?” 

The sound of my own name being called caused me to frown and I glanced behind me to see Yako staring me down, a frown on her face as she pointed to her watch. “Uh, no thanks.” I said as I turned back around and shot Iwaizumi a small smile, that he seemed grateful to return as he shook Oikawa off his shoulder with a snarl. 

“Listen here’s my number.” I said, quickly yanking the pen from Oikawa, who scrunched his own face as I grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand to scribble the number and Godzilla under it. “Message me and I’ll get you that link! Call me even!” I said and began to walk away before stopping. 

“Oh!” I remarked, turning around and giving Oikawa his pen back, which he took with a frown. “Nice meeting you Iwaizumi!” 

The pair watched as I walked towards Yako and Iwaizumi stared down at his hand, worried that it would wash away. “That is the woman I’m going to marry.” He muttered and Oikawa scoffed. 

“You can’t know that Iwa~”

“Well I’m damn sure not marrying YOU!”

“That hurts my feelings.” 

“She didn’t want your autograph. There is a woman with common sense.” 

“IWA~CHAN! You’re always so mean to me.” 

“Stop being a Shittykawa!” 

“Now that’s just vulgar.” 

“It’s the truth.” 

“Gimme her number Iwa!” 

“Get off me!” 

____________________

Laying back on my bed later that night I waited with anticipation and frowned when I realized that maybe he wasn’t into me. 

I’d only just met him and I let out another groan as I realized I hadn’t even GIVEN HIM MY NAME. 

Quickly grabbing my phone I shot a text to Yako. 

Y/N:  
I’m an IDIOT! 

Yako:  
Huh?

Y/N:  
I didn’t even GIVE HIM MY NAME! 

Yako:  
Y/N! That’s how you INTRODUCE YOURSELF! 

Y/N:  
I PANICKED! He commented on my shirt and I went from there! 

Yako:  
Y/N! What did you write under your number?! 

Before responding to her text, I thought back and squealed when I realized what I had written and rubbed my face several times in embarrassment before responding. 

Y/N:  
I WROTE GODZILLA!   
NOOOOO! YAKO!   
I WROTE GODZILLA! 

Yako across town HOWLED with laughter, loud enough that her brother yanked open the door and told her to stop howling like a wolf and she just giggled over and over again before responding 

Yako:  
That is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard in my LIFE.   
Only YOU would write Godzilla under your number! 

Y/N:  
😡 NOT 😡 HELPING 😡

Yako:  
Babe. It’s fine.   
He will text you.   
Or he won’t.   
But I’m proud of you for shooting your shot! 

Y/N:  
I’m so embarrassed. 

Yako:  
It’ll be fine babe.   
Go to bed and quit worrying. 

Y/N:  
Fine!   
Goodnight! 

Yako:  
Goodnight .... Godzilla 🤣

Y/N:  
😡

_____________

Tooru:  
Just text her. 

Iwaizumi:  
Go to bed! 

Tooru:  
No. You’re sitting up and thinking about it. 

Iwaizumi:  
Sometimes you’re an Asskawa, you know that? 

Tooru:  
You remind me daily. 

Iwaizumi:  
Good. 

Tooru:  
You shouldn’t keep a pretty girl like that waiting Iwa~Chan 

Iwaizumi:   
If I text her will you leave me the hell alone!? 

Tooru:  
This is for your own good Iwa. 

Iwaizumi:   
God I hate you some days. I don’t even know her name. 

Tooru:  
She wrote Godzilla, she’ll think it’s cute. 

Iwaizumi:   
I really hate you. 

Tooru:  
Mmhmm. You’ll be thanking me later. 

_________________

Glancing up at the sound of a buzz buzz, I lazily reached for the phone; fully prepared to rip a new asshole to whomever was interrupting my anime binge and quickly sat up when I saw it was an unknown number. 

Clicking pause on my newest anime series, I slid the button to try and figure out who it was and my heart went BOOM. 

??:  
Godzilla?

Y/N:  
Iwaizumi? 

Iwaizumi:   
Yeah. Hi. 

Y/N:  
Hi. 

Taking a deep breath, I grinned and bit my lip as I watched the little dots appear and reappear several times as I leaned against my head board. 

Iwaizumi:   
So this may sound stupid, but I don’t even know your name. 

Y/N:  
Yeah. I’m sorry about that! I’m Y/N L/N! I wasn’t expecting you to comment on my shirt! Normally I get a lot of flack about it. 

Iwaizumi:   
No! I love, and I do mean love Godzilla! 

Y/N:  
Oh HERE is that shop link.   
GodzillaRocksMySocksAlways.link.dontclick.its.fake.for.my.own.purpose.   
They have so many cool things! 

Iwaizumi:  
Check this out!   
Godzillaphonecase.jpeg 

Y/N:  
IWAIZUMI! That’s so COOL!!   
Where did you get it!? 

Iwaizumi:   
You like the word “cool” huh? 

Y/N:  
😌 cool covers everything 

Iwaizumi:   
Cool. 

All I know is that I wanted to spend the rest of my night talking with him after that statement. 

Y/N:  
Hey listen, it’s super late and everything. 

Iwaizumi:   
Yeah. Listen, Y/N; do you have any plans tomorrow?! 

Y/N:  
Not unless you count watching anime!   
And by watching anime, I mean NO.   
I have no plans.   
I’m free.  
To do whatever. 

Iwaizumi:   
Cool. Wanna grab some boba? Or coffee? My treat? 

Y/N:  
I’d really enjoy that! 

Iwaizumi:   
Great. I’ll pick you up around 10am? 

Y/N:  
Sounds amazing! 

Iwaizumi:   
Okay! Great! Cool! Good night Y/N. 

Y/N:  
Yeah. Goodnight. 😊


End file.
